


Saudade

by Thorinsmut



Series: The Reincarnation AU [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Complete, M/M, Modern AU, Reincarnation AU, and racebending because monochrome is boring, contains smut, everybody's gay, sex and/or gender changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Saudade: Portuguese - a deep emotional state of nostalgic or deeply melancholic longing for an absent something or someone that one loves. Moreover, it often carries a repressed knowledge that the object of longing will never return. </i>
</p><p>On the day Nori nearly died, he remembered a life he <i> couldn't </i> have lived, a life of adventure and danger... and he realized that his partner was Smaug. </p><p>He set off to find his family and take out is ex-partner, without <i>any</i> idea how to do it.<br/>To his surprise, it seems to be working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nori and Smaug wake up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Buttons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/647097) by [Thorinsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut). 
  * Inspired by [your Axe to my throat, my Knife to yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/673882) by [Thorinsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut). 



> the 'inspired by' works are by no means required to understand anything in this fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A version of the first two chapters were posted on Tumblr originally, but you might want to re-read them even if you already read them because there are important edits.

.

Getting caught in a fire in a jewelry shop was not in the plan for the day. Fire and Gold and the scent of melting metal filled them up as they stumbled out into the clear air, supporting one another. 

“...mahal...” the smaller man gasped, half-dazed, “it was just like... just like...” like a quest and a dragon and a war but that was _impossible_. 

The taller man turned a baleful glance toward his companion, his partner, business and otherwise, and _sniffed_ him. 

“...Dwarf...” He snarled, pushing away the smaller man he'd been about to buy a ring for. “Treacherous _insect_ , it was your fault that I...” He put a hand over his chest, where the arrow had impossibly pierced his armor, feeling the phantom pain of it. “I _died_....” he gasped. The arrow, and then the water and he'd been extinguished and... He'd always _hated_ water and now he knew why. 

The smaller man – _Nori, his name had been Nori_ – stared at the man he'd thought he'd known in horror. 

“Smaug.” he gasped, “ _You_ were _Smaug._ ” 

“Smaug.” the older man purred, and it was _right_ , yes, Smaug the Terrible, the greatest Fire-Drake of his Age, who had taken Erebor for his nest. 

“...You...” Nori felt the rage, an _old_ rage, welling up behind his eyes. “You drove us out and...” Words failed him, strangled in the choking anger. He'd not been there, no, but he remembered the heartbreak in his mother's eyes, and proud beautiful Dori taking work where he could, and Ori _hungry_... 

“All that gold, all piled up and hardly even guarded... you were practically _begging_ for someone to take it.” Smaug dismissed... and Nori... Nori _worked_ with him, lived with him, always laughed along when Smaug said something like that when he'd captured a new asset in a particularly brutal way. Smaug liked Nori because he didn't mind when things got a little 'less legal'... but not like that. Not like that. Not driving people out. 

He suddenly _knew_ that Smaug's way of doing business hurt people, didn't know how he'd never seen it before. Smaug destroyed people's lives. Intentionally.

People who were now the way _he_ had been. 

“I stole because of you.” Nori said, remembering bolt-holes and lockpicks and knife-tricks, the adrenaline of the chase, the sting of the lash, and the insides of stone prisons, “It was steal or watch my brothers _starve_ , so I stole... I was a career thief and I...” 

It hit him like a blow from a warhammer. 

“I _killed_ people.” he gasped. “Because of _you_ , because of what you did to our _people_.” 

Smaug _laughed_. 

“Ants, killing each other as they blame the foot that stepped on their puny little nest.” he said, and there was nothing _sane_ in his eyes. 

Nori wasn't _brave_ , had never been, in either life, but he still drew himself to his full height, brushing the ash off his perfectly tailored gray suit before he reached out and tapped Smaug on the chest, right where the arrow had taken him, watched the dragon gasp. 

“Took you down once.” Nori said, “I'll do it again.” 

He walked away, escaped away to his car, mind churning... 

Where were his brothers? Ori? Dori? 

He'd been an only child in this life. 

Where were they? He _needed_ to take care of them. 

Where had they ended up? Nori had ended up _literally_ sleeping with the enemy, where were they? If Ori had fallen into the clutches of Azog or the like... 

Where was the rest of the Company? Where was _Dwalin?_

That didn't matter. That _couldn't_ matter. He just had to find Ori and Dori. He just had to find his brothers, his family. 

Where would he even start looking? 4.6 billion people on the globe and he was looking for two, who probably wouldn't even remember him... 

Nori lay his forehead on the steering wheel of his fast red car and wept. 

It was _wrong_ , everything in his life was _wrong_. He wasn't supposed to be _with_ Smaug and he wasn't supposed to be _without_ his brothers. He was _never_ supposed to be without them. 

He had to fix it, he had to... he had to... 

Where would he even start? 

.


	2. Ori's Ad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scribe puts an ad in the paper.

.

It was a tiny ad in the back of the paper.

_**Dwarves of Erebor  
** please remember_  
 _-the scribe_

There was no contact information, nothing, just the seven words in the tiny square, and most of the time Nori didn't believe in the memories he had of a life so bizarrely different from the real world but...

He'd made a new life for himself, one without Smaug, one where he traveled a lot so he was both harder to find – so Smaug couldn't easily track him down – and saw a lot more people, to look for his family. He was still trying to take his ex partner down, gathering all the information he could about Smaug's crimes and looking among the people he'd hurt for someone, _anyone,_ who struck him as a Thorin, feeling out which city's police forces to bring his knowledge of Smaug's illegal activities to and searching for anyone who struck him as a Dwalin. He spent hours upon hours looking through libraries in any city he happened to be in looking for an Ori, and he searched out little hole-in-the-wall tea shops searching for Dori.

It was just something he _had_ to do. He didn't really believe it, deep down... or maybe he _only_ believed it deep down and the disbelief was all up on top because it _couldn't_ be real.

And then there was that ad. Seven words with no contact information in the back of the paper and who even _read_ the paper anymore?

_**Dwarves of Erebor  
** please remember_  
 _-the scribe_

Nori stared at it for a _long_ time.

The scribe.

Ori.

 _Finally_.

Nori canceled his plane tickets and lengthened his hotel stay... and then he called the paper, face spreading in a fierce grin that anyone who'd known him in his life as a Dwarf would have known meant trouble.

 _Someone_ at the paper had to know who'd placed that ad, and Nori was going to find out.

.

Turned out nobody _did_ know, the ad had been placed online, and after hours of fruitless arguing in which newspaper people were surprisingly immune to bribes, Nori was forced to admit that the only thing he could do was place an answering ad.

His was larger, taking up a quarter of a page. He could afford that. He could have afforded to take up a full two-page ad, but that seemed slightly excessive.

_**Scribe!** _  
_Thank Mahal I've found you_  
 _I've missed you so much_  
 _I've been looking everywhere_  
 _-The Thief_

He followed it with a throwaway email address, and waited.

He got a lot of spam, predictably, but only one email where the replier called him Nori and Brother, and asked specific questions that only _he_ would know the answer to.

He answered all the questions, and sent his phone number back with a plea.

“ _Please, Ori, I need to see you. I'll meet you anywhere you want.”_

Five minutes later his phone beeped with a text of a time and place.

.

It was good neutral ground, the little cafe, and Nori wondered if Ori had found it looking for Dori.

He couldn't drink the coffee he'd ordered, his stomach twisted into a knot, watching the door, wondering if he would recognize Ori... wondering if Ori would even _like_ him in this life.

He shouldn't have worried. He knew, the instant the bus door opened and Ori stepped out – bulky hand-knitted brown sweater over skinny jeans and battered converse, mousy-brown hair and thick glasses, clutching a satchel to her side while she sent a text from a dinged-up old cellphone that Nori had the sudden burning need to replace with something sleek and shiny and new.

She looked like a college student (college, not a library, of _course_ ), and she was... _she_... but she was _Ori._

He stood as she entered, and her eyes locked on to him, and she knew too.

They were in each other's arms – laughing and crying and babbling iterations of 'I missed you so much', with 'I've been looking everywhere' from Nori and, 'I've been so alone, I thought I was going _crazy'_ from Ori – by the time Nori's cellphone delivered her text.

“ _I'm here_.”

And Nori finally knew that it was all going to be ok.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several people have made me lovely art of Ori! 
> 
> http://not-the-stig.tumblr.com/post/55217713389/hipster-ori-from-saudade-by-thorinsmut-i-know-the
> 
> http://kuraineko.tumblr.com/post/56772257483/fem-ori-from-saudade-by-thorinsmut-hope-you-like


	3. Bofur's Bike Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone stole Ori's bike

.

Someone had stolen Ori's bicycle, and that was just _not acceptable_.

Nori's first instinct was to get on the first plane to her city to wave knives around and find out who and where and get some revenge – that instinct was the wrong one, he knew. He wasn't a criminal this time around, and it was probably some drunk fratboy or someone who wouldn't be eating if they didn't sell stolen goods.

Nori's second instinct was to buy Ori a brand new high-quality bicycle. This one was wrong for several reasons – first because a new bike would be a theft magnet in a college town, and second because he didn't want to have to deal with Ori's overprotective father – convincing the man that he wasn't some creepy pervert having a midlife crisis and trying to get it on with a college freshman had been hard enough after Nori gave Ori her new smartphone – top of the line, unlimited talk text and data paid for by Nori, and engraved with “the scribe” in Ori's own calligraphy.

The fact that Nori's phone matched with “the thief” engraved on it hadn't helped his case. After that he'd learned to be more subtle – gift cards to her college bookstore, to her favorite restaurants, coffee shops, thrift stores – nothing big, nothing flashy, nothing new, nothing that would be noticed.

Nori had learned that his instincts were wrong. Instead, he was buying her a used bike that wouldn't look like much, would look like the kind of secondhand beater a broke college student could scrape together her allowance to buy – but he would be damned if he didn't make sure it was going to be the _best_ damn ride he could pay to have built.

He took a picture of a couple of the little kid bikes out front of the bike shop he'd chosen, sending it to Ori to ask which she wanted – recommending the princess-bike with streamers – before heading in to look at the ones he was _actually_ going to consider buying.

The online reviews seemed to have been right, the mechanic who worked this shop was an _artist_ , with bikes restored so beautifully you'd think they were new. The shops website had welcomed 'weird requests' and Nori wondered how weird a request his was going to be. Considering there were a few bikes on display that he couldn't figure out how someone could _ride_ he figured his would be pretty tame.

Nori was puzzling over one of the weirder bikes when the owner came in out of the back.

“Can I help you?” he asked, wiping his hands on a rag... and it was something about his smile... Nori _knew_ that smile, knew _him_.

“Bofur?” he asked... he and Ori had made lists of the places they might find the members of the Company – bike mechanic hadn't been on the list, but it _fit..._

There was just half an instant where the mechanic looked confused before his jaw dropped open, the rag slipping from his fingers as he stared at Nori.

“Nori?” he gasped, and Nori nodded.

“Nori!” Bofur took two steps forward as if to hug him before he stopped, rubbing a hand across his weathered and grease-stained face.

“Wait... No... What the _fuck?_ ” he glared at Nori as if his confusion was Nori's fault... which it kind of was...

“Yeah, try waking up and realizing you've been fucking _Smaug.”_ Nori said dryly.

Bofur laughed so hard tears squeezed out of the corners of his eyes, laughed so hard he had to hold on to a bike to keep his balance.

“You _would_.” he finally said, still shaking with little laughs, “ _Mahal,_ Nori, only _you..._ ” he shook his head in disbelief.

He rubbed his hands over his face again, drawing himself together, “Where's Bilbo?” he asked, “Where's Bifur and Bombur? Where's my family?”

“I don't know.” Nori said, “I've only found you and Ori... and Smaug.”

Bofur's shoulders sagged, eyes closing against the impossibility of it all.

“Four point six billion people on the planet, and I've already found three others.” Nori said, “That's _got_ to mean something. We'll find them.”

“God I need a drink.” Bofur sighed, he stepped around Nori to the door, locking it and putting up a 'back in an hour' sign.

“Come on.” he said, leading Nori into the back where bikes were lined up in various states of disassembly. He cracked open a dirty mini-fridge and passed Nori a can of cheap beer, the kind he'd not had since college.

Nori accepted it and sat on the proffered chair, Bofur pushing some bike parts aside to sit on a workbench, and they sipped their beer, and talked.

Nori wished he had more answers for Bofur, but he didn't know _how_ or _why_ he had memories of a different life – he just _did_ , and now he'd found three other peoples who's memories corresponded to his own.

That brought them around to Ori, and Nori proudly showed Bofur pictures of her on his phone – and that brought them to _why_ Nori had come in to the bike shop today. He described what he wanted for Ori, and Bofur laughed.

“Hipster bike!” he grinned, and Nori raised an eyebrow, not understanding.

“It only _looks_ poor.” he explained, “Yeah, I can make those.”

They poked through the half-constructed bikes in the workshop, discussing different bikes, choosing a frame that would suit Ori's style and Nori chose what accessories should be on it – a front basket and a bell, front and back lights, and a rack on the back so Ori could haul her stuff. He let Bofur choose what mechanical bits would work best, trusting him to make a good bike.

He would have liked to stay and visit longer, but he had places to go and things to do. He payed in advance for the bike, and to have it shipped to Ori, and left, getting Bofur's number from him first and promising to keep in touch.

He sent a message to Ori, a picture of Bofur with his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth as he worked on her bike.

“ _Guess who's building your new bike?”_

His phone dinged just seconds later with her response.

“ _OMG OMG OMG BOFUR!!!”_

He laughed and sent her his number.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Nori and Bofur consoling each other before they find their loves:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/892759/chapters/1729308


	4. Dori's Blog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori was doing a little searching on the internet...
> 
> *WARNING*  
> Implied past abuse

_._

“ _Tell me what you think”_

Nori grinned at the text from Ori, and as soon as he had a little time free he clicked on the link she'd included, never knowing _what_ the kid was going to send him next. 

It was a blog. 

Simple text posts flowing down his phone's screen, anonymous – the author identified only as 'D'. 

_I remember fire and screams – being cradled against my mother's chest, wrapped in her impossibly strong arms as everyone in the world ran for their lives – the dragon's roar – the wet heat of my mother's tears falling on me – only understanding later that my father had armed himself and run in the opposite direction, toward the danger, one of the many who were never seen again._

And another one

_I remember a wall of loose-leafed teas, jars neatly stacked and labeled on shelves, sourced from all parts of the world, blended to perfection – choose a blend, choose the perfect pot to put it in._

_my teas, my teashop, my customers, my home._

And another

_I remember brothers who loved me even if I wasn't always very loveable, brothers I loved even if it wasn't always easy, and this hurts too much I can't bear to write of them._

There was more and more and more, page after page. 

Nori sent Ori back an answer, a single word. 

“ _Dori”_

She answered quickly, even though he _knew_ she was supposed to be in class. 

“ _I thought so too._ _Dug around and found email.”_

Nori stared at the email address for a long time, and thought very carefully before he began to compose an email that would, hopefully, _not_ scare Dori off. 

.

It had taken a lot of emails, and later texts, between Dori and Ori and Nori but now, _finally_ , they were going to meet. 

Nori had picked Ori up in a shiny fast rental car Friday right after class, and they'd driven out together. 

They'd not even _considered_ going to see Dori without each other. It wouldn't have been right. 

Dori had chosen a park for their meeting place. Ori threw herself out of the car with a squeal before they even came to a complete stop – throwing herself on... 

of _course_ that was Dori, short and plump and beautiful in a lavender sundress and silver neckerchief and heels – gray hair cropped short and long dangling earrings. 

Nori finished parking the car and made his way over, wrapping his longer arms around the women who were both crying. Dori wrapped a strong arm around him, pulling him in tight. 

“We're all together.” she sniffled, “We're _finally_ all together.” 

She pushed them back, cupping their faces in her hands, just _looking_ at them with tears shining on her round pink cheeks. 

“Oh this is silly.” she said, “Come on, my house is just across the street. I made cookies.” 

.

Dori's house was tastefully decorated with subtle accents of lavenders and purples, she knitted for a hobby and worked for a catering business part time, baking cookies. 

Her cookies were _very good_. 

Housewife/baker were not on the list for possible occupations for Dori. Ori curled up on the couch, wrapped in Dori's arms, while Nori sank into the nearby recliner. 

Ori showed Dori the picture Bofur had sent them of him and Bombur – a truck stop cook he'd known in his driving days and always felt a connection to. The two of them were smiling at the camera, arms around each other's shoulders and looking thrilled with life. 

“And who else have you found?” Dori asked, “You said you'd found three others...” she looked at Nori expectantly. 

“Well, it's not one of the Company...” Nori started, and Ori giggled, dunking her cookie in her milk. 

“Nori was having sex with Smaug when he remembered.” she volunteered. 

“ _Ori_.” Dori chided, giving Nori a dirty look that so clearly said _you're already being a bad influence._ He'd missed that look. 

“Not _at the moment_ that I remembered.” Nori said, “Smaug and I were partners, business and otherwise... we... _I_ broke it off as soon as we remembered. He's... not a good person. He hurts people. I've been working on trying to take him down.” 

He looked down at his crumb-laden milk, not really wanting to drink it but wanting something to do to keep himself occupied. In another life he might have been juggling knives between his fingers. 

Dori's gentle hand on his arm surprised him, and he looked into her eyes – surprised to see concern and compassion there. 

“Leaving someone can still hurt, even if they're no good, and no good for you.” she said gently. Nori could feel a small whimper in the back of his throat and he swallowed it down as he took a deep deep breath, blinking quickly to keep his eyes clear. 

Everyone had been treating it as a joke, everyone, even... _especially_... Nori because what are you supposed to do when you realize your partner is a terrible and ancient evil who destroyed your people? How are you supposed to say 'I know he's a horrible person but I _miss_ waking up next to him'? 

There was a sad understanding in Dori's eyes, and Nori _knew_ that someone had hurt her. Someone had hurt her and she'd walked away. 

She _knew_ , more than he might ever know. 

“...Dori...” he said, and she smiled gently at him. 

“It was a long time ago...” she soothed. Ori was looking curiously back and forth between the two of them, clearly having missed the majority of their silent conversation. 

“So... how did you remember?” Dori asked brightly, “I sort of drifted through in a dream, it came gradually, stronger the more I wrote about it, but it seems like it was different for you?” 

“There was a fire in a jewelry store. Melting metal and smoke... reminded me.” Nori said. 

“And how did _you_ remember?” Dori asked Ori, completely missing Nori's desperate headshake. 

Ori bit her lip, curling in closer to Dori. 

“There was this concert and...” her voice dropped to a whisper. “...drums... drums in the deep...” 

“Oh, baby...” Dori crooned, rocking Ori back and forth, rubbing her back through her sweater. “We won't let that happen again. We won't. We've got you.” 

Nori put his cup to the side and moved to the edge of the couch to join in on the hug, Dori and Nori wrapping Ori tight between them. 

This is what they'd always been good at, no matter how bad things had gotten – they could always hold together to take care of Ori. Everything might be different now, but this _this_ would always be. 

They would always be family, and they would always take care of each other. 

.


	5. It's Vegas, babe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the smut happens.

.

It was his last day in Las Vegas and Nori didn't know why he was wandering the lobby/casino of his hotel instead of sleeping for a few hours before he caught his plane.

He felt restless, and he'd just decided that an evening snack might be in order when...

 _He_ brushed past Nori, a great big bald African American man in a black uniform, who's big muscles spoke more about physical violence than they did about hours spent sculpting in a gym – 'fuck off' rolled off him in _waves_ , and Nori was driven so breathless he nearly let him escape.

Nori ran two steps after him, before he could disappear into the crowd, grabbing his sleeve.

He jerked his arm away, snarling.

“...Dwalin...” Nori managed to gasp, and found himself engulfed in huge arms, crushed against Dwalin's chest so tight his ribs hurt but he didn't care.

“Nori.” Dwalin's voice was a deep rumble in his chest, “Nori... Nori... my thief...”

He drew back, smiling down at Nori, taking his face between his huge hands, and kissed him – long and slow and demanding and Nori answered eagerly, moaning in his throat as he held on as tight as he could.

It had been so long, _so long_ , a lifetime...

Dwalin pulled back, “...What?” he said, brow wrinkling up, shaking his head as if to get the impossible memories out, “What?” he repeated.

“Yeah, it's weird. You get used to it.” Nori said.

Dwalin grabbed his arm and towed him, unresisting, to a chair, sitting and pulling Nori into his lap, holding onto him as though he were afraid Nori was going to try to escape.

No chance of that. He was _never_ letting Dwalin go. Never... but being perched on the big man's knee wasn't very _dignified._

Nori struggled a bit, “Dwalin, this isn't...”

“It's Vegas, babe, nobody cares.” Dwalin said, not loosening his grip even a little, “Now, _explain_.”

Nori relaxed into Dwalin's arms – the most _right_ feeling thing he'd ever felt. He lay his head against Dwalin's shoulder, and Dwalin was right – nobody was looking twice at the businessman curled up in the big man's lap.

“I don't know much.” Nori said, “One day I remembered an impossible life, and then I started meeting other people who remembered it too.”

“...others... Thorin? The Lads? Balin?” Dwalin asked, desperate hope in his voice.

“Not them, not yet.” Nori said. “I've got Ori and Dori, Bofur and Bombur...” He brought out his phone as he talked, showing pictures – Ori on her bike, Ori practicing her calligraphy, Dori in her kitchen testing a cookie, thoughtful look on her face, Bofur and Bombur laughing over a grill, beers in hand.

“Just them, so far – and Smaug.” Nori said.

Dwalin thumbed through the pictures, humming, his free hand rubbing a slow circle on Nori's back that melted him clear to the bone. Nori pressed a kiss to Dwalin's neck.

“Let's go to my room.” he whispered, teeth brushing the edge of Dwalin's ear. He'd been alone so long, no one since Smaug, and now he _finally_ had his Dwalin back. Dwalin's arm tightened around him.

“Oh, fuck, I want that more than _anything_ Nori...” he groaned, “But I'm working, I've got to meet...” He paused, and started laughing – a big rumbling chuckle that seemed to come from his bones and Nori couldn't help but smile with it.

“That would be _too perfect_.” He laughed, lifting Nori off his lap and pulling him after him through the lobby, through the casino, into the adjoining building – up some stairs, and into a private meeting room where...

“Ah, there you are.”

“Balin.” Dwalin said, grinning at the dignified white-haired man who'd greeted him. Balin's hand dropped from his tie where he'd been adjusting it.

“Brother!” He greeted... “...and Nori...” His expression turned to one of complete confusion and he stumbled backward into a chair.

“Oh dear.” he said, closing his eyes. Nori stayed hovering awkwardly by the door while Dwalin talked quietly with Balin.

It didn't take long for Balin to come to terms with the strange new/old memories in his head, and they quickly exchanged contact information. Balin was a political aide in Washington who spent a week twice a year in Vegas at high-stakes gambling – Dwalin was his lucky bodyguard – and that explained why Nori had had no luck finding them. He'd been looking for Dwalin in law enforcement or the military and Balin as a senator or congressman or _something_ – but direct power had never been Balin's style. Working as an aide, behind the scenes, made more sense for him.

“Should we go, sir?” Dwalin asked, looking at the clock, “You don't want to miss your table opening...” He was standing in a classic 'body guard' pose, a square stance with his arms folded – oozing 'fuck off' and 'don't even _think_ about it' but Nori was _definitely_ thinking about it.

“Oh, not today.” Balin said, patting Dwalin on the arm, “I'm not feeling the luck. I'll spend a quiet evening and try again tomorrow. You two go... catch up...” He quirked his eyebrow at Dwalin and Nori at that, and Dwalin chuckled.

They didn't have to be told twice. Dwalin pinned Nori to the wall of the elevator and made out with him on the way up to his room – rougher this time, faster, sharp teeth and hard thrusting tongue – Nori didn't want to stop when they reached his floor.

He was shaking with eagerness and fumbled the cardkey twice before he managed to open the door of his suite – not helped at all by the rough way Dwalin was growling as he ground himself against the back of Nori's body.

Dwalin closed the door behind him, flipping the deadbolt with a predatory gleam in his eyes. He grabbed Nori and kissed him again, harder still, teeth and passion and _god_ yes...”

Dwalin rested his forehead against Nori's, breathing hard.

“You got some salve hidden up your sleeve or are we going to have to call hospitality?” he asked breathlessly.

“Hospitality?” Nori asked, and Dwalin kissed him again.

“It's _Vegas,_ babe, hospitality will bring you condoms and lube without _blinking_.” he growled, “Now, have you got any or are we calling them?”

“Not up my sleeve.” Nori said, reaching into the inside breast pocket of his suit coat, pulling out a couple packets of his favorite lube... and some condoms.

“Do we need these?” He asked, waving the condoms, “I've been tested since...”

“I'm not a monk.” Dwalin interrupted, and Nori nodded once in understanding. There would be other times to go over their respective histories – to explain about Smaug – to figure out _what_ exactly their relationship was going to be. Now was not that time.

Dwalin released Nori, pushing him backward a few steps. The big man stalked forward into the room, methodically stripping his uniform off that magnificent body while Nori stepped backward, grinning, as he removed his tailored gray suit until they were both in nothing but their boxers and Nori had backed himself against the bed. Dwalin shoved him roughly back onto it – crawling on top and kissing him deep again as his big hands explored Nori's skin and Nori explored in turn.

Dwalin was hard everywhere, huge and powerful and _perfect_ , always perfect. Nori arched against him, moaning shamelessly as he searched for friction, for _more_ , for _everything_.

Dwalin ran his teeth lightly against Nori's neck, “You still like it rough?” he asked, lips just barely brushing the tender skin there, “You want me to fuck you as hard as I can?”

“Yes, _please Dwalin_ , please...” Nori gasped, stretching his neck out, offering it to Dwalin's teeth. Dwalin obligingly bit down, and Nori's entire body jolted with the pain and pleasure, his moan desperate and strangled.

It had been far _far_ too long.

“ _God_ I've missed you.” Dwalin sounded almost surprised beneath the roughness of lust in his voice, big fingers hooking around the waistband of Nori's boxers and pulling them off as he sank a little lower and bit Nori's pectoral just beneath his collarbone. Nori grabbed onto him, running his hands over that bald head, those huge shoulders as Dwalin decorated him with bites, stinging sharp and wonderful as Dwalin wrapped a hand around his already achingly hard erection, stroking it slow and sure.

Nori pushed ineffectively at Dwalin's boxers, trying to get him out of them, “Please now... I want you... I _need_ you...” he was begging breathlessly, all thought gone, nothing but Dwalin and need left.

Dwalin took mercy on him, stripping his boxers off and rolling on one of the condoms Nori had dumped on the bed. He ripped open a packet of lube and spread it on his fingers, chuckling indulgently at Nori as he spread himself, desperately eager to be breached.

Dwalin went slowly with his big fingers, Nori moaning and grinding against the stretch.

“You're so _tight_...” Dwalin mused between planting delicious bites all over Nori's torso.

“...been a long while... years...” Nori managed to gasp through the haze of pleasure.

“You? Not fucking?” Dwalin did sound surprised now, angling his fingers up to slowly rub Nori's prostate – Nori's body arched and melted against the wonderful pleasure radiating outward... the growing pressure...

“...looking... for you...” Nori gasped, shuddering.

Dwalin made a soft sound like pain, moving back up to kiss Nori soft and slow and long, his fingers still working slowly inside him... almost too intimate to handle, after so long...

“I'm here now.” he murmured, “I've got you.”

“mmm, Dwalin... my Dwalin...” Nori agreed.

Dwalin grabbed a second packet of lube and handed it to Nori, rolling off him to lay beside him.

“You'd better start us off... not sure I'll be able to hold back enough for you...”

Nori ripped it open with his teeth and spread it quickly on Dwalin's generous erection, straddling the big man as he guided him in slowly, slowly, rocking him in deeper, the aching fullness he wanted, he _needed_ , and _perfect_ because it was Dwalin.

 _Finally_ Dwalin, filling him all the way as he ground his hips down, and the big man was looking up at him with love and hunger, strong hands gripping him but not pushing.

“Now.” Nori groaned, “Fuck me Dwalin.”

Dwalin grabbed his hips and slammed up into him hard, once, twice, rolled them over so Nori was on the bottom, lifting Nori's leg with a bruising grip to get the angle he wanted as he set his pace, fast and hard like he could keep it up all night, his second hand under Nori's neck, lifting it up to worry along his throat with his teeth.

It was so good, so _good_ , sweat and fire and skirting the edge of pain, with Dwalin's rough deep voice moaning his name.

“my Nori...” he moaned against Nori's lips, the touch of his lips tender even as he pounded himself into Nori, and it had been too long. Too long alone and untouched and he wasn't going to last. He tried to say something, tried to hold back, but his voice came out a high whined moan and the tensing of his body only made Dwalin fuck harder with a growl/moan that Nori knew so well from another life and he came with something like a scream, blunt nails digging into Dwalin's back.

“Fuck. Yes. _God._ ” Dwalin growled, speeding up, pushing himself to his limit and Nori was whimpering against the overstimulation even as he pulled him in closer, ground him in harder, and Dwalin arched and came with a wordless shout, collapsing in a crushing pile atop Nori.

“Dwalin... my Dwalin...” Nori whispered, running his hands across the big man inside and over him.

“my Nori...” he answered, nuzzling against the bite-bruises on Nori's neck that would linger, a delicious reminder, for _days_.

“I love you.” Nori said, muddled and high off the afterglow but absolutely certain.

Dwalin laughed tiredly, carefully gripping the base of the condom as he gently slid out.

“Today is a weird day... I love you too.”

.

They cuddled together after they cleaned up, Nori flopped as loose-limbed as a cat across Dwalin's broad chest while Dwalin petted his back. He lay, perfectly content, perfectly happy, listening to Dwalin's heartbeat and the deep rumble of his voice when he spoke, mumbled endearments in the darkened room.

“Oh shit!” Nori's eyes had caught the clock. “I've got to catch the shuttle to the airport in two hours...”

“You need me to go?” Dwalin asked, even as his hands unconsciously gripped Nori tighter.

“No... no, I'll sleep on the plane.” Nori said, “But, it's _Vegas,_ as you love to tell me... do you want to go get married by Elvis at two in the morning?”

Dwalin laughed, and if Nori wasn't already in love with him he might have fallen then because that laugh was just so good, so deep and rich and so _happy_ that Nori couldn't help smile with him.

“You've got to charm my mama before I can marry you, this time.” Dwalin chuckled.

Nori laughed... but then sobered as he saw the expression on Dwalin's face.

“No Dwalin.” he said, shaking his head in panic, “No no, how am I even supposed to... your _mother?”_

Dwalin just laughed and held him close.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this chapter, I thought marriage equality was about 5-10 years away in Nevada. A year later I was proven wrong, and I am so happy about that.
> 
> Now with art!  
> http://nowitsaparty.tumblr.com/post/57500181611/set-in-thorinsmuts-reincarnation-au-which-is
> 
> To read a little addendum to this chapter:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/892759/chapters/1732318


	6. The Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori got bad directions, but things work out.

.

“Nori!” 

The shouted name jolted Nori out of his angry reverie, walking sullenly down the street. He looked around, not really expecting the Nori in question to be _him._ He didn't _know_ anyone around here, none of these half-dressed kids streaming into and out of the clubs. He didn't _know_ anyone here, and he didn't want to _be_ here, and he cursed the wrong directions that had led him here. 

“Nori!” He finally spotted the shouter, waving desperately to him, and his heart skipped a beat. 

The princes. 

They were different, _so_ different, but as with everyone else, he would know them _anywhere._ Kili was wearing tight tight magenta pants and a lot of matching body glitter instead of a shirt, his dyed-black hair back in a ponytail, waving and bouncing while beside him Fili smiled indulgently – wearing all black leather, his spiky hair dyed magenta to match Kili. 

“Fili! Kili!” He called back, trying to push his way through the crowds toward them while they did the same. 

It almost seemed like they would _never_ make it to each other when they finally broke through and found themselves sheltered in a quiet pocket beside a building. 

“Lads!” Nori held his arms out, needing to hold them, to absolve himself of the memory of them so pale and broken and _young,_ sealed into the stone. 

“You'll get sparkles on you!” Kili protested, but Nori pulled him in anyway, pulled them both in. 

“You're alive, you think I fuckin' _care_ about sparkles?” Nori growled, finally releasing them. They were both grinning at him. “The others are going to be _so_ glad I found you...” 

“The others? There's more?” Kili asked, eyes wide, eager as a puppy. 

“Have you found Thorin?” Fili asked more seriously. 

“No Thorin yet.” Nori said, watched them both deflate slightly, “I've got Ori and Dori, Bofur and Bombur, and Balin and Dwalin... now you two.” 

“Dwalin!” Kili shouted happily, and Fili grinned with him. 

“Have _you_ found anyone else?” Nori asked, and Fili shook his head, putting an arm around Kili. 

“It's just... just the two of us.” 

“At least you had each other... and you've got _all_ of us now. Dwalin's been looking _everywhere_ for you – just be warned: if you're not careful his mama will feed you until you _explode_ , and her cooking's so damn good you won't even care... but tell me... tell me _everything_.” Nori could feel himself grinning like a loon to match Kili, the relief of finding the princes and finding them _well_ was overwhelming. 

Fili scratched his head slightly and Kili shrugged at him, “We met a couple years back – a brawl broke out – somebody punched Kili and I _lost it_. We haven't been apart since. I'm... uh... trust fund baby, you know, and Kili was...” 

The princes eyes met and something seemed to pass between them, Kili snuggled in closer to Fili. 

“Fili takes care of me now.” He said. 

“We take care of _each other_.” Fili corrected. 

“Let me get your numbers.” Nori said, pulling out his phone, and Kili laughed at the engraved calligraphy on Nori's phone while he dug around in Fili's jacket pockets for his phone. 

They spent a few minutes exchanging numbers, Fili and Kili getting everyone's numbers from Nori, and Nori getting theirs from them. 

“What do you do for work?” He asked them, after giving a brief summary of what he and everyone else did. 

“Eh, we have jobs...” Fili said dismissively, “But that's not who we _are_.” He held his arms out wide, gesturing to the teeming crowd of half-naked kids, “ _This_ is us, and it's the weekend, and we're young... and we've got people to meet.” He put his arm around Kili protectively and started to search for an opening into the crowd. 

“Let me get a picture to send everyone.” Nori said, and they immediately posed for him as though they were dancing the tango, Kili's leg high across Fili's body, head thrown back, Fili supporting Kili and making intense eye contact with his glitter-decorated collarbone. 

“Got it.” Nori said, and Fili gave Nori a smile and a little salute, and the princes were swallowed up in the crowd. 

Nori smiled as he sent the picture. 

“ _Look who I found.”_

He followed it with their phone numbers. 

His phone buzzed with excited message after message as he made his way back down the street, his immaculately tailored suit absolutely _ruined_ with magenta glitter, and he didn't even care. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon reincarnated Kili doesn't particularly look like Aidan Turner. I think, since he's such a baby-faced dwarf, he would be a more baby-faced human.  
> I really love him loving sparkles, you have no idea.
> 
> For Fili and Kili's first meeting, and Kili's tragic backstory:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/892759/chapters/1726344
> 
> And there is now a playlist for Fili and Kili by kiliofdurinsline!  
> http://8tracks.com/shrapnelchan/dirt-and-glitter


	7. Ori's Graduation / My Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori graduates from college.

If you wanted to rent a house and throw a house party anywhere near Ori's campus on graduation weekend, apparently you needed to have the contract signed a year in advance. 

Ori had told him, casually, about a year before she graduated. 

Nori had signed a contract the very next weekend. 

It hadn't been cheap. 

It was worth it for Ori's smile when he told her. 

It was the first time the entirety of (what they had so-far found of) the Company were going to meet in the same place at the same time. Those with means were subsidizing the trip for those less able to pay for it. 

Nori and Dwalin had come a week early to get things set up, and were thoroughly enjoying the chance to spend so much time together. Normally they only saw each other when Nori managed to get himself a 12 or 24 hour layover in Vegas on the way to somewhere else. 

Dori and her wife had shown up early too to help. Dori and Bombur were taking care of catering, and Dori was out shopping for the list of ingredients he'd sent to her. She had lots of help in the form of Ori's friends, who adored her. Her care packages of cookies had fueled more than one late-night study session. Dori had seemed a little overwhelmed by her fan-club until Nori prodded her into setting them to work, after which they flowed naturally into friendship. 

Fili and Kili had shown up early too, claiming to be party experts, and were making sure the 'old people' didn't ruin the celebration. Nori had caught them running around the house discussing where to put the beer-pong table, and had to remind them that this was a party for _Ori_ and her friends, and that wasn't really her _style._ They'd calmed down a little after that. 

Dwalin and Nori were meeting with the landscaping/event planning company to make sure there would be enough tables and tents – because of course rain was predicted. If it hadn't been such a busy time of year, if the landscaping company wasn't losing so many workers to graduation weekend, they would never have been meeting with the owner himself. 

His eyes were assessing the grounds as he walked, tall and broad-shouldered, his face lined and his black hair shot with silver. He looked like he had something, maybe Native American, in his heritage. He moved like a King, but his hands were big and callused – he might be the boss but he was clearly no stranger to shoveling mulch. 

Nori hit send on the message he'd started typing to Fili and Kili the instant he'd spotted him. 

“ _get your asses out here RIGHT NOW.”_

“Gentlemen.” He greeted politely, and Dwalin grinned. 

“Thorin.” he said, pulling him into a bear hug. 

Thorin tensed for half an instant before he hugged Dwalin, slapping his back, “Shield brother!” he said, “Dwalin!” 

They drew back, laughing. 

“Dwalin I...” Thorin started, before his brow clouded. “This makes no sense!” he said sharply, pushing away, backing away a few steps, shaking his head. 

“This makes no _sense_.” he repeated, angrily. 

“Thorin...” Dwalin started, reaching for him again. 

“No!” Thorin cut him off, shaking his head again, shoulders tight and anger in his eyes, turning away. 

“It wasn't me! The tequila was Fili's idea, I swear!” Kili said as the princes came out of the house, answering Nori's summons, and all the fight left Thorin, the air leaving him like he'd been punched in the stomach. 

“...my boys...” he breathed, turning back, looking past Nori and Dwalin to the house where Fili and Kili were frozen in the doorway. There were tears in his eyes. 

“Thorin!” Fili shouted, coming unfrozen first – both princes launching themselves from the front step to run to him. 

“My boys!” Thorin was running to them. They met halfway, a crash of limbs. 

Nori leaned against Dwalin with a grin and watched. Thorin was repeating 'my boys, my boys' over and over. Kili was halfheartedly apologizing for getting sparkles on Thorin, and Fili was keeping quiet and holding on tight – probably because he was afraid he'd start crying and he didn't want Thorin to see. 

“Let me see you.” Thorin finally said, pushing them back, and Nori saw them tense for judgment, eyes frightened, and tensed with them, feeling Dwalin go deadly-still behind him. The princes were toned down a lot from what they might wear to a club, but they were _comfortable_ here and Fili's was wearing all tight black, his hair bright green – Kili wearing green eyeliner and glitter to match. It had taken _time_ to earn their trust, to make them this comfortable around everyone... the _last_ thing the princes needed was the disapproval of _yet another_ parental figure.

Thorin ruffled Fili's hair, rubbed his thumb across Kili's shiny cheek, his smile not faltering. He pulled them back in. 

“I love you so much.” he said, and almost too quietly to be heard, “I will _not_ fail you again.” 

.

“I'm sorry darling, scarlet is _never_ going to be your color, but that doesn't mean you can't be _dramatic._ You need to wear sapphire blue, and gold, and...” Dori froze in the doorway, loaded down with groceries, her similarly laden fan-club bumping into her. 

Nori raised a toast to her with his beer from his seat in Dwalin's lap. Thorin was settled into the center of the couch with Fili and Kili cuddled onto him like octopi. They had elected to break out some of the artisan beer they'd gotten for the party early, to celebrate. 

“Oh.” Dori said, glancing at her fan-club and knowing she couldn't give anything away. She dropped a polite nod to Thorin anyway... good old Dori, always standing on ceremony. He nodded back.

“Sir.” she said, and then led her minions away to the kitchen, the kids hanging on her every word as she dispensed her knowledge to them. 

.

The party was a roaring success. It wasn't the wildest of parties, but Ori had specified that that's not what she was going for. Nori and Dwalin wandered slowly through the rooms, keeping an eye on everything. 

Fili and Kili had turned the big basement room into a dance club complete with lights and sound system – the princes drawing even the shyest of Ori's friends into dancing with them, at least for a little while – they seemed to be able to tell the introverted ones who _didn't_ want to dance from the shy ones who just wanted encouragement. They danced with each other when there was no one who needed coaxing to have a good time, beautiful together. Fili and Kili were very popular amongst Ori's friends, old enough to be interesting but not _too_ old, and full of fun. Nori wondered if they realized how many of the kids they danced with were half-way in love with them by the end of their turn. Their dance partners were all marked by their big dazed smiles as they wandered through the rest of the party, and in the case of Kili's partners, smears of rainbow glitter – he'd lost his shirt early on and replaced it with sparkles. 

Upstairs things were quieter, the basement had good soundproofing so the rumbling beat of the music could only be felt slightly through the floors of the rest of the house – the playlist was chosen carefully to not contain the kind of beats that made Ori panic. Bombur had big servings of delicious food for anyone who was hungry, and Dori's professional-grade cookies were in big piles on the counters just waiting to be eaten. Dori and her fan-club were sitting knitting or reading books and sipping red wine or tea as they talked – Ori spent a fair amount of time in there, curling up against Dori, her smile huge behind her big glasses. 

The weather outside was perfect, the predicted rain nowhere to be seen, and a lot of the guests were out there. There were two rowboats filled with ice, the first stocked with microbrewed sodas and sweet cider, the second with artisan beer, and hard cider, and, Nori's crowning achievement, a craft mead he'd found that reminded him almost painfully of Erebor. The few parents who'd come with their kids to the party were mostly out there, enjoying plates of food and beer or wine and seeming to approve of the classy party their kids had been invited to. 

The members of the Company drifted together here or there, having quiet conversations about how to find those they were still missing, reminiscing about their old lives, talking about what was going on in the lives they had now. 

Everyone was having a good time, especially Ori – and that was the important part. 

The only problem the evening had was when Ori's father showed up, furious, having arrived a day early and trying to find Ori on campus only to be informed that she was at a party thrown by 'her sugar-daddy, the one who's always texting her and buying her shit'. 

Ori's pleading that Nori was just a _friend_ had fallen on deaf ears – Nori tried to argue back, to calm him down but it was _hard_ when he saw Ori upset and his strongest instinct was to flick a nonexistant knife out of his sleeve and start making colorful threats. Ori's father didn't calm down until Dwalin stomped over, glared down at him until he shut up, and asked

“Do I _look_ like the kind of man who would help throw a party for my husband's mistress?” He'd picked up Nori's hand, pointed out their matching tungsten-carbide rings with their blocky Dwarvish designs, “Because I'm _not._ I don't _share_.” He snarled, putting a possessive arm around Nori, holding him tight. Ori's father quailed in the face of Dwalin's glare. 

“What you are suggesting is insulting to your _daughter,”_ he put his free hand on Ori's trembling shoulder and she stilled – Dwalin had always been protective of Ori, “it's insulting to my _husband_ , insulting to _me_ , insulting to _you..._ ” Dwalin's voice began to raise, his arm tightening around Nori until it was almost painful. 

Thorin butted in, placing a calming hand on Dwalin's shoulder and offering Ori's father a beer and a plate of food, suggesting he go sit and calm down for a minute in a way that wasn't really a _suggestion_ , and informed him that if he could not keep civil he would be asked to leave – and the man had quietly gone and sat down, because if there was one thing that hadn't changed, it was that you _obeyed_ when Thorin ordered. 

“Thank you.” Ori whispered to Dwalin, tears almost spilling from her eyes as Balin put an arm around her shoulders and led her back in to Dori – so Nori knew _that_ was taken care of. Dori would calm her down and keep her happy. 

“...your caveman impression so damn _sexy_...” Nori murmured, and Dwalin, who's arm was still around Nori, tightened his hold, growling a little in his chest the way he knew Nori couldn't resist – so it was not Nori's fault if he let the party take care of itself for a little while and dragged Dwalin off to make out against a tree like teenagers. 

By the time they came back (Nori did _not_ have grass stains on his knees, shut up) Ori's father was deep in conversation with a parent of one of Ori's friends, being told all about the terrible gossips who plagued Ori and her friends, always saying such _horrible_ things about her and nice Mr. Nori who was really like a big brother to the kids, and Miss Dori, who was a better mother than _half_ these kids had... 

.

Dori and her wife had fallen asleep cuddled up on the couch by the time the rest of the guests had drifted off and just the Company was left. They helped Bombur clean up in the kitchen, sipping the last of the beers, and talked about taking down Smaug and trying to find Bilbo and Bifur and Oin and Gloin – until even Fili and Kili who were used to partying all night, and Dwalin who was used to Vegas hours, were yawning. 

. 

When Ori walked and got her diploma, she had the loudest cheering section of any graduate – all the Company there for her – her family just as much as the family that had raised her. 

They had her back, all of them. The lonely kid would never have to be alone again. 

She smiled so big it seemed like her little face would break. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ori getting a care package at college, please turn your eyes toward:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/892759/chapters/1744757
> 
> For the cuteness of how Dori met her wife:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/892759/chapters/1741198


	8. the techboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori's laptop breaks down. 
> 
> -warning for brief mention of misgendering-

.

Nori's sleek and shiny laptop broke down and it was bad, it was very _very_ bad because he needed that thing for work. 

Luckily he still had his smartphone, which told him that a tech shop within easy walking distance of his hotel had good reviews. He packed his laptop up and hauled it over. 

It was early, so there didn't seem to be anyone else in the shop. He dinged the bell at the repair desk and waited. 

“Good morning, I'll be your tech _boy_ today, how can I help you?” 

Nori looked up from where he was unpacking his laptop and grinned. 

Trust _him_ to have not changed a bit. He was short and round, his clothes neatly pressed. Between his soft shape and smooth face that made him look younger than he must be he was probably misgendered pretty frequently – the emphasis on the _boy_ part of techboy proof of it. 

The small man was smiling at Nori like he was trying to remember something, even as he unconsciously shifted shiny bits of electronics away from him. 

“I'm sorry, do I _know_ you?” He asked. 

“Yes you do, Mr. Bilbo Baggins.” Nori said. They'd been looking for him, but clearly in the wrong places. Used bookstore owner was on the top of the list for him, coffeeshop owner up there too – along with restauranteur, food critic, and burglar. Computer geek was nowhere on the list. 

Bilbo leaned against the counter with his palms, body sagging slightly with a sigh as his eyes drifted shut. 

“...I _knew_ I was missing something.” he said, taking a few deep breaths and nodding to himself before opening them again, looking up at Nori through his thick blonde lashes. 

“ _Thank you_ , Nori, I...” his eyes widened, “Where's Frodo?” he asked, half-panicked. 

Nori shook his head. 

“He's probably not born... He's probably not born yet...” Bilbo said, to himself mostly, “Gandalf?” he asked, shoulders drooping when Nori shook his head again, “Bofur?” he asked, almost plaintively this time. 

“He's been going _crazy_ looking for you.” Nori said, pulling out his phone and finding his favorite picture of Bofur, the first one he'd taken – where Bofur was covered in grease and working on Ori's bike. He passed his phone over to Bilbo. 

“Oooh...” Bilbo sighed, smiling as he reached out as if to touch the screen, drawing his hand back at the last moment. “Oh, Bofur...”

“There's more in there, all of the Company we've found so far.” Nori said, giving permission. Bilbo eagerly thumbed through the pictures as Nori described what everyone was up to, laughing happily at Fili and Kili who were incapable of being in a picture without posing dramatically. 

“We haven't found everyone yet.” Nori said, accepting his phone back, “Everyone's going to be so excited I found you... can I get a picture?” he asked. 

“Wait...” Bilbo blushed, “Do you think... how far away is Bofur? Could I surprise him?” 

Nori laughed, “You, are a _terrible_ person. Of _course_ you can, he's just a short flight away – a puddlejump.” 

Bilbo slumped slightly, “Not sure I can really _afford_ a plane right now...”, but Nori waved him off, already looking up plane tickets. 

“When are you off next?” he asked. 

“My weekend's Tuesday and Wednesday but...” 

“Can you be at the airport by five on Monday night?” Nori asked. 

“...yes but...” 

“and a rental car on the other end... you drive right? Good!... and get you back here by seven pm on Wednesday, will that work?” 

“Nori, I can't accept...” Bilbo started, bottom lip quivering slightly. 

“Sure you can, it's easy, just say 'thanks'.” Nori said, “Besides, weekday flight like this? My frequent flyer miles paid for most of it – and _somebody_ should be getting some use from those.” 

“I... ok... Thank you.” Bilbo said, the small man still looking uncomfortable. Nori hit 'buy'. 

“Hey,” Nori said, “it's for Bofur too. He's been pining for _years._ ” 

Bilbo turned pink clear to the tips of his slightly pointed ears, looking down. He spotted the laptop Nori had momentarily forgotten. 

“I'll get this fixed for you.” He glanced around the empty shop and lifted the end of the counter, gesturing Nori inside and into the back – past the 'employees only' sign. 

“No one _ever_ comes in in the morning.” Bilbo explained, as he began to try to figure out what was wrong with the computer. He gestured Nori to a chair and pointed a screwdriver at him, “No stealing things.” 

Nori held his hands up, laughing, “I'm _respectable_ this time 'round, promise!” 

He sat back and visited with Bilbo while the little man efficiently diagnosed and repaired his laptop. It was getting easier to explain about Smaug – or maybe it was just that Bilbo was a more sympathetic audience than Thorin had been. After Dori, Bilbo was the most understanding. Thorin had flown into a rage when he'd realized that Nori had been working and sleeping with the man who'd destroyed his families' fortunes. Only Balin's reminder that it was _long_ before Nori's time and Dwalin placing himself possessively between Thorin and Nori had held the king back. 

Nori spent a nice visit with Bilbo, stealing the occasional sip of tea from the small man's thermos, and was pleased when his laptop was back in working order in record time – free of charge, too. He gave Bilbo everyone's numbers, warning about Kili's occasional drunk-texting, and resisted the urge to tell _everyone_ he'd found their burglar. 

Bofur deserved to be the one to share the news this time. 

.

Tuesday afternoon he got a picture from Bofur, addressed to everyone. 

There were no words, just the picture: Bofur still looking a little grease stained despite being freshly scrubbed, Bilbo as neat as a pin, kissing over the handlebars of a bike, fingers intertwined and matching looks of complete contentment on their faces. It might have been just a shadow, but it _looked_ like there was the edge of a hickey peeking out from the collar of Bilbo's shirt. 

“ _You're welcome.”_ Nori texted back, grinning. 

With their burglar found they might _finally_ have enough of the Company to start thinking about going after Smaug. 

. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... needless to say, my reincarnated!Bilbo doesn't look much like Martin Freeman. He's softer and rounder.
> 
> To read of Bilbo and Bofur's meeting:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/892759/chapters/1735850


	9. The Plan and the Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company makes a move. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you would care to cast your eyes upward, you may see that this fic is tagged 'major character death'. If you gaze a little lower, you will see capslocked text that reads
> 
> !!!!WARNING: SUICIDE THIS CHAPTER!!!!  
> (it ain't graphic but it happens and is discussed)
> 
> also, warning for mentions of misgendering
> 
> Consider yourself warned.

.

Just like the first time, it was Bilbo who held the key to taking Smaug down. As self-depreciating as he was about his skills, he had a genius for network security systems and sneaking through them.

It took a lot of messages between the members of the Company, a lot of plotting and planning, a lot of texting and skype conferences, and a _lot_ of Nori telling Bilbo everything he knew about Smaug's computer habits – but Bilbo got in and out of Smaug's systems undetected, and he brought a lot of evidence of crimes out with him.

Nori had a decal made, a design of a little leaf-shaped blade with 'sting' written on it in Ori's prettiest calligraphy – and attached it to Bilbo's suped-up laptop when the little man wasn't watching.

Bilbo laughed when he spotted it.

Ori and Balin helped get the information into an easily readable format, compiling it with everything Nori had already had on Smaug, and it was printed off into big packets – anonymously mailed to Smaug – cc'd to his major shareholders, news outlets, and the police.

Then they waited.

Nori took a vacation to Vegas because the stress was a little much to take alone. It was a comfort to have Dwalin's presence, and having his mama-in-law fuss over him and chastise him for working too hard and not eating enough was a good distraction too.

.

_*switch on tv*_

Reporter: “...Lindorm, the CEO and founder of Drago Enterprises, has fallen to his death from the roof of the Drago tower, in what is being ruled a suicide, following allegations of fraud dating back _decades._ Aides say...”

_*switch channel*_

Reporter: “The police are confirming that Orum Lindorm had the drug cocktail known colloquially as 'black arrow' in his bloodstream at the time of death...”

_*switch channel*_

Competitor: “Sure, business is business, but Lindorm was just _ruthless,_ vindictive. The company will fail without him, and he'll not be missed...”

_*switch channel*_

Maria, Lindorm's personal aide: “I can't say if he was a good man, but he was a good man to _work for_. He was exacting, but he was good to his people.”

Reporter: “What will happen to Drago Enterprises now?”

Maria: “Mr. Lindorm left instructions for what to do after he was gone. I never thought we would be following them so soon...”

Reporter: “And what are those instructions?”

Maria: “No further comment.”

_*switch channel*_

Reporter: “...proving that the business legend, Orum Lindorm, the Dragon of Drago Enterprises, was just a man after all...”

_*switch off tv*_

_*throw remote at wall*_

.

Nori had wedged himself in the corner of Dwalin's couch, knees up in front of his face, hands over his head, and yes, he _did_ know enough psychology to know that he was hiding.

“Black arrow...” Dwalin mused, “What do you want to bet his dealer is Bard?”

Nori didn't answer. From what he remembered he would guess not, unless Smaug had changed dealers.

His phone beeped. A text from Kili to everyone.

“ _BOOM! yeah! wheeeeeeeeeee*splat* hahaha”_

Nori turned his phone off and carefully dropped it down between the couch cushions.

Dwalin grumbled something about Kili not having two brain cells to rub together and sat down beside Nori, wrapping a big arm around his shoulders, pulling him in close, drawing him out of the corner.

Nori caught a glimpse of Dwalin's text before he hit send.

“ _SHUT THE FUCK UP KILI”_

Nori burrowed against Dwalin, wedging himself tight beneath the big man's arm. “How long?” He asked quietly, “How long before the reporters track down Smaug's old partner?” They had expected the possibility of Nori having to help the police investigation of Smaug. They had planned for that. They had not expected this.

“We'll lay low until it blows over.” Dwalin said, “You've never been easy to find.” His hand was rubbing a circle on Nori's back, comforting Nori even when he didn't deserve comfort.

“I didn't _mean_ to kill him.” Nori whispered, and he _hadn't_ , he had wanted to stop Smaug from hurting people, and he'd wanted to help those Smaug had hurt, but he'd never intended to _kill_ him.

“No! Nori, you didn't! He killed _himself.”_ Dwalin protested.

“I killed him, Dwalin.” Nori stated it simply. He'd killed him, Smaug the Dragon but also Smaug the Man – the one he'd lived and worked with for years, the one who's smile he'd know as well as his rage.

“No.” Dwalin negated it again.

“I killed him.” Nori knew he had. He'd shown Smaug that he was about to be destroyed, and Smaug gone up on the roof of his tower – not the tallest of towers but more than tall enough – where he and Nori used to lay and watch the sky, he'd always loved the sky, and he'd taken a mix of drugs that made him hallucinate, and he'd gone for a walk.

Smaug the Dragon had fallen, but it was the body of a man that fell from the roof of his tower. A tall man, not a good man, no, demanding but good to those who worked for him... and at the end of the day just a man.

It wasn't right, any of it. It wasn't how it was supposed to be and Nori shouldn't be crying for the death of Smaug, and it was probably against some sort of unwritten rule to be crying for his ex in the arms of his husband, but he was and he couldn't stop, his whole body shaking with big ugly hacking sobs.

Dwalin wrapped himself around Nori, and held him, and let him cry.

.

Nori dug his phone back out of the couch three days later when Dwalin got a call from Nori's lawyer, asking if he knew any way to get ahold of his husband. He'd lied beautifully, omitting that he could have handed his phone over, and told her that he'd try to contact Nori and have him call her.

He had lots of messages. The Company offering 'anything I can do', Dori offering her house if he needed to hide from reporters or just talk, Ori asking if he needed to talk – apologies for Kili from both Fili and Thorin, and two apologies from Kili himself, the second one more tearful than the first. He had messages from people he hadn't talked to in years, offering their condolences.

Maria from Drago Enterprises had, somehow, gotten his phone number and asked him to call her back.

And there were lots of messages from his lawyer, telling him more and more impatiently to _call her back_.

He called Ori and Dori first, assuring them that he was ok, he was going to be ok, before he called his lawyer.

“You've come into _quite_ the inheritance. He left you the...” She started, and Nori didn't even have to ask who or what.

“I don't want it.” he said, “I don't want _anything_ from him. You must have an old copy of his will or something. I _left_ him. I left him a _long_ time ago.”

“It's not old.” She said, “It's been updated every year – _everything_ goes to his former partner, to you... you get the...”

“Get rid of it.” Nori interrupted. “Burn it to the ground, give it to charity, I don't care _what_ it is, I don't _want_ it!”

“Just listen, for a moment.” She tried.

“ _I will not listen!”_ Nori yelled at the phone, and Dwalin plucked it out of his hand, apologizing for him.

“He's taking it rough.” Dwalin said, “What is it he's inherited?.. of course, you can't tell me...”

Nori grabbed the phone back, “Just _tell_ him, I'm _married_ to him for fuck's sake.” he said at it, handing it back to Dwalin.

Dwalin went very still as he listened, his eyes going wide.

He swallowed hard, groping for a chair and sitting heavily.

“I... I'm still here, yeah...” he said.

“Yeah I'll... I'll have him call you.” he said.

“ _...Mahal....”_ he breathed after he'd hung up, gazing at Nori. “It's a good thing you remember being _stupid_ rich because... Did you _know_ how wealthy he was?”

“I wonder if they know about the accounts in Switzerland and the Cayman Islands.” Nori sighed. “I don't _want_ his money, Dwalin. I can make my own. I'm _good_ at it, and I don't _hurt_ people for it.”

“He gave you _everything_ he owned, including Drago Enterprises.” Dwalin said, and Nori closed his eyes, groaning. Smaug had made no secret of the fact that he was grooming Nori as his replacement when they'd been business partners.

Slay the dragon and get the treasure.

It wasn't _right_.

“Maria was trying to call me.” he remembered.

.

Maria, the personal aide Nori and Smaug had shared – and a good enough friend that they could all three laugh at how dirty _that_ sounded. Sharp-as-a-tack Maria who kept everything running smoothly. Maria who could have run Drago Enterprises on her own if she wanted to, but she _didn't_. Maria who's life he'd dropped out of as completely as he'd dropped out of Smaug's.

Nori came to see her quietly, and alone. He'd managed to avoid the press so far, and wanted to keep to the shadows for as long as he possibly could. He didn't know if that was an instinct from another life or what, but he didn't argue with it.

“Mr. Seine...” She greeted him, professional and composed in her mourning black, and he took her extended hands in his as they traded kisses to the air beside each other's cheeks. “It's _so_ good to see you again, I just wish it was under happier circumstances.”

“Ms Dubos.” Nori answered, and she pulled her hands out of his and smacked him on the shoulder hard enough to sting.

“You know _very well_ it's Maria to you.” She chastised, and led him up to Smaug's office – the one he'd once shared with him – the one that was _his_ alone now.

“I won't pretend to know what went wrong between the two of you.” Maria said on the long elevator ride up, “I never pried but... it changed him when you left so suddenly. He took it hard. He was not the same afterward.”

Nori nodded, he couldn't really explain that they'd realized that they were enemies.

Smaug's office was almost unchanged – his big mahogany desk with its ivory inlays, his gold pens all lined up in a row, his chair squared neatly behind it. Nori ran his fingertips along the smooth familiar surface.

“I'm glad we have you back.” Maria said, “Mr. Lindorm never considered giving the business to anyone but you, and I agree with him. Things just weren't the _same_ without you. I wouldn't trust anyone else behind the wheel, especially with all the criminal investigations going on right now.”

“It's not _right._ ” Nori said. “It should be _you_ , you could do it.”

She shook her head, “Don't you _dare_ try to put that on me, I have enough headaches as it is.” She fiddled with the hidden catch for a moment and opened the secret drawer of Smaug's desk, pulling out a high-end scotch and two glasses, splashing no more than a taste into each. This had been Smaug's drink, not his. Nori had never favored the burn quite the way the Dragon had.

Nori accepted his glass. This had been his _life_ but he didn't want it anymore.

“To the past.” he said.

“To the _future_.” Maria added, the expression in her black eyes broking no argument. She tapped her glass gently to his, and they drank. Nori looked out the big window, out at that so-familiar view.

“It's really _isn't_ right.” Nori said, “I... I was the one who...” his voice had dropped to a whisper, and Maria's face softened as she leaned against Smaug's desk beside him.

“He knew it was you.” She said gently, “He said it _smelled_ like you. He said, when he showed the packet to me he said: 'look what our boy's doing now, taking me down like he promised he would'. He seemed... _proud_ of you.”

Nori flinched. It was not something he'd wanted to know. Would have preferred to think that Smaug hated him. Maria gestured questioningly at the still open drawer, at the scotch, but he shook his head. Getting drunk right now wouldn't _help._

“Why would he give me... after all that, why would he give me Drago and _everything?”_ Nori asked.

“I can't answer that.” She said. Dependable Maria, keeping a dead man's secrets.

“I just...” Nori rubbed his face, “I feel _responsible_ for... this. For what happened.”

Maria poured herself some more scotch, sipped it. “So do I.” she said, quietly. “We talked, he and I, right before he... We talked. We'd been discussing damage control – when he was leaving the last thing he said to me was 'I just want to _fly_ again' and I said I'd schedule in more time with the Cessna for him, and then he went...” Maria gestured upward and then down, “I shouldn't have left him _alone_ , I should have _known_ but he hadn't _seemed_ all that upset...” Her voice was rising, thin and trembling, hands clinging to her scotch with a white-knuckled grip.

Nori put an arm around her, taking a chance that maybe they still had some of the trust they'd once shared, before he left Drago and Smaug and her and everything that had been his life and that was an instinct from another life, wasn't it? To cut and run, to disappear when he got scared.

Maria turned into him, leaning into what meager comfort he could offer her.

“You _left_ us.” She said against his chest, and it should have been accusatory but it just sounded _sad_ , “You left us, and it wasn't the same anymore. We were _lost_ without you and I don't know... I don't _know_ what went wrong between you that weekend. He'd told me he was going to propose to you and then... instead you were _gone_ , you were just _gone._ We needed you, and Drago needs you now... We need you here. _Please_ don't leave us again.”

“I'm so sorry, Maria.” Nori said, “I don't know if I can do this... I've always worked best _out_ of the spotlight.” When he'd thought that this would be his life, he'd thought he'd be much older when he took Smaug's place, have decades more experience.

Maria pushed out of his embrace, dabbing lightly at her eyes with a tissue. “You can.” she said, “Just hire yourself a figurehead – someone with a nice speaking voice who looks good in a suit. I'll keep them in line.” The smile she gave him was all Maria, the emotional stuff all taken care of and right back to business.

“I know you can do this. There was _never_ any question of who was going to take over after Mr. Lindorm.” she added, “It was always going to be you. Always. Even right after you left when he was _so angry_ he never made a change to the plan... even after all these years... even with all this legal mess, he wanted Drago to go to you. You're the only one he trusted to take it over.”

Nori nodded, feeling the weight of it. “I just wish I knew why.” he said.

“I couldn't say.” Maria said, finishing her scotch and taking his long-empty glass, bumping the secret drawer shut with her thigh... it almost seemed like she was gesturing to...

“I'll leave you for a moment, sir.” She said, turning to leave. She paused at the door, turning back, “Mr. Seine? Drago belongs to you, and you to Drago. We're not going to let you go so easy again. You take care of us, and we'll take care of you. That's how it _works_.”

“I know, Maria.” Nori said quietly, the weight of it bowing his shoulders. Heavy, far too heavy to carry alone.

“Drago is _yours_ now.” she said, and she looked proud of him, and it still didn't feel _right._

“I know.” he said.

When she was gone, he opened the second secret drawer in the desk, the one it had seemed like Maria was gesturing too.

It contained only one thing. A small picture who's frame looked worn, as though the edges of it had been traced with fingertips over and over again.

Just a small picture of Nori and Smaug smiling at each other, shaking hands for the photo op when Nori had been announced as the junior partner of Drago Enterprises.

Nori looked young, excited, confident, energetic – everything you might want for the next generation of a company. Nori didn't know how he hadn't noticed the expression on Smaug's face before.

Smaug just looked like a man in love.

His heart.

The weak spot that killed him had been over his heart the last time, too.

Nori put the picture back, nudging the drawer closed, and stood, hands braced wide on the desk that was _far_ too big for him, trying not to crumble under the weight.

.

It wasn't simple, and it wasn't easy. It took months of Maria wielding the phalanx of Drago lawyers like a battle hammer and Nori's own lawyer working overtime, and Nori suspected Balin's Senator had placed a little subtle pressure here or there to make sure Nori and Maria weren't going to be paying for Smaug's crimes, before all the legalities were out of the way and Nori was in possession of Drago Enterprises and everything Smaug had owned. The inheritance taxes had been horrific, but even after that Nori was embarrassingly wealthy. The dragon had had a talent for acquiring wealth.

Drago Enterprises had taken a hit, paying the generous settlement to all those Smaug had hurt, and buying back shares as shareholders bailed out in the face of the legal scandal, but nothing it couldn't absorb.

The first thing Nori had done, after anonymously donating the majority of the secret offshore accounts to deserving charities, was hire a Director to keep himself out of the spotlight. He'd chosen someone _born_ to be a king, the kind of man who could talk people into facing down dragons.

Nori had only taken one walk through the house Smaug had left him, the spacious home they'd shared. It was like walking through a museum – nothing had changed, everything was still there, all the things he'd left behind when he ran and had assumed that Smaug would have incinerated – even his suits were still hanging in the closet, perfect and clearly cared for as though Smaug had been expecting Nori to show back up as suddenly as he'd disappeared.

Nori had never been a strong or a brave man. He made Maria make sure there were no personal or company secrets in the house and give all the clothes and furnishings and furniture to thrift stores, and sold the house to the first person who made him an offer.

Nori had given up his ruling majority of shares in Drago Enterprises. He'd kept a hefty amount, but he couldn't do anything without the agreement of most of the Company, and they couldn't do anything without him. He'd given them all shares, and some to Maria too – Mahal knew she deserved it – with some held in trust for Oin and Gloin and Bifur, in case they ever found them, and, at Bilbo's insistence, some for Gandalf too.

When power _officially_ changed hands, Nori briefly introduced their new Director, Mr. Quercus, and then faded back and hoped that his brief brief moment in the spotlight was forgotten quickly. Thorin stepped up, looking the part far more than Nori ever could, and began giving his new-boss speech to the employees of Drago Enterprises, filling them with hope and enthusiasm as he spoke of a bright future, a future of respect and inclusivity, transparency and trust.

“He's good!” Maria mouthed to Nori, and Nori nodded.

He let his eyes drift over the Company, tuning out the speech he'd heard before. They were all here for this, for him and for Thorin. They would none of them _have_ to work, with their income from their shares of his company, but not a one of them was the kind to sit back and do nothing. He wanted them, wanted them all here working with him.

Dwalin was standing behind Thorin and slightly to the side, looking big and mean and stern, taking the place he'd never gotten to hold for his king in a different life. He would head security, keeping everyone safe – he'd always been good for that. He'd have more responsibility than he'd had as a Vegas bodyguard, but he'd be up for it. Nori trusted him completely, knew he had it in him... couldn't wait to systematically ravage him in every supply closet and quiet corner in the whole tower.

Balin – Nori was going to start right away turning him. He could be their lobbyist in Washington, Nori couldn't imagine he wouldn't be good at it, with the connections he'd no doubt been cultivating for decades. Nori could offer him a much better retirement than whatever he had from the government, not that Nori could picture Balin retiring. He'd likely appreciate a job where nobody cared that he and the chief of security disappeared to Vegas twice a year for a week of gambling, where he wouldn't have to keep it quiet and hidden anymore.

Ori... sweet little Ori could have a job where nobody minded that she tended to fill forms out in beautiful calligraphy, a job she could hold down while she studied for law school – and a better job waiting for her when she graduated from it... and this time, _this_ time, Nori would keep her _safe_.

Dori had made it clear that she was _retired_ and didn't want a job, but he couldn't imagine she wouldn't be sending cookie care packages and hand-knitted gifts. She wouldn't be left out, and she would make sure nobody else was either. She would be the honorary mother, and the conscience of the business in shareholder meetings... and he was pretty sure he could get her to head the charitable works division. It would suit her.

Fili and Kili he wasn't quite sure where to put yet. He wanted them, though, wanted his company to be good enough, _inclusive_ enough and encouraging enough of individuality that he could offer them jobs where they didn't have to hide themselves away, where Fili didn't have to scrub all the color out of his hair on Sunday night, where Kili could wear eyeliner and the sparkles he loved without anyone raising an eyebrow. Outreach, maybe, finding young talent for the company... but not there forever. Nori had a feeling that once money wasn't an object, and once he'd had a few more years to settle, Kili would be wanting to go back to school. In a company the size of his they could give him a job no matter _what_ he chose to do for a living.

Nori had already offered Bombur the tower's cafe in the hopes that he could get it to start serving something edible – giving him free reign to set his own budget. Nori couldn't imagine Bombur's cooking _wouldn't_ do good things to morale.

Bofur he wanted for green initiatives – he and Bilbo seemed to share a passion for green technology – Bofur took the low-tech approach, part of the reason he liked his bike shop and Nori definitely didn't want to take _that_ from him, while Bilbo favored a more high-tech approach... and speaking of Bilbo he was sitting on an offer to be in charge of network security – to keep sneaky little bastards like him out of their files – a job where he could use his impressive skills to the height of their ability instead of repairing laptops for idiots like Nori day-in day-out – a job where he wouldn't have to worry about being constantly misgendered, because Nori would be making _damn_ sure his company was going to be better than _that_.

Nori had Maria to help him run things, keep everything on track... mostly he would be where he was at his best – traveling, making deals, talking circles around people with his smile that said 'trust me' until they gave him exactly what he wanted and thanked him for the privilege.

If he could do this, if he could use this whole fucked-up situation to help the Company, to set a higher standard for human rights and business practices, to make his company the place that _everyone_ wanted to work... maybe it would finally start feeling _right_.

Thorin was wrapping up his speech now, talking about how the business was a family, a big family, and they would take care of their own. Talking about making a clean break with the past, and Nori smiled, because this was his favorite part.

“To symbolize this break, we will be changing our name.” Thorin stated, looking confident and sure, leaning forward to engage his audience, the king he was always meant to be.

“Welcome, everyone, to Erebor.”

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure that anyone who knows anything about wills and inheritance laws and such is headdesking right now because I know none of those things.   
> Sorry.


	10. Tharkun

.

An old man in a sharp gray suit that would not have looked out of place a hundred years before leaned against his knobbly cane as he patted at his pockets, looking for something. He wore a tall gray tophat, and he had a long gray beard, perfectly groomed.

He found what he was looking for, a pipe, and set to filling it as he watched, from across the street, the festivities – a private meeting of some of the shareholders of the company now known as Erebor... not that you would ever guess it was a business meeting going on in the company owner's modest house. He could glimpse, through the brightly lit windows, people sharing beer or mead, laughing, talking, hugging, and he smiled as he pressed a finger to the pipe bowl, lighting it.

He had done well, gathering up the lonely souls, introducing them to those they needed.

Nori had been a particularly good tool, not that he knew that's what he was, with all his traveling. It was easy enough to push him where he was needed – a bike stolen, extra caffeine to keep him restless, wrong directions, a laptop breaking down at just the right time – little things to prod him in the right direction, and let him do the rest. Ori, clever lonely girl, had put the ad in the paper herself – he'd only had to make sure Nori was there and bored enough to see it... and Ori was always searching the internet for anyone else from her past life – it was easy enough to put little fluff articles about blogging in a few popular knitting magazines, and Dori did the rest herself. Making sure Thorin had to come out to consult for Ori's graduation party _personally_ took some finesse, but nothing he hadn't been able to handle.

He puffed on his pipe, watching the party through the windows. Bilbo was perched barefoot on the kitchen counter with his laptop, Bofur leaning against the counter beside him as he chatted with someone just out of sight, one of Bilbo's ankles wrapped around him, keeping him close.

Another window – Ori laughing as she danced with Fili and Kili... Kili looking like he was trying to make up an excuse to lose his shirt.

Another window, Nori and Dwalin stumbling down a hallway trying to tear each other's clothes off without stopping kissing for even a moment, lost from sight as they fell into a bedroom. Incorrigible, those two, it's a wonder they got any work done at all.

He had done well, gathering them up... not perfectly, but well enough. The entire fiasco with Nori and Smaug had _not_ been of his doing. He should have been paying better attention, prevented it, but he had not. By the time he _realized_ it was too late to do anything about it.

He could walk across the street, knock on the door and be greeted as an old friend.

He did not. It would not serve his greater purposes.

There were still three he had to make sure they found.

They did not know it, but they needed Bifur, and she needed them – needed people who would see her as a _person_ and not a curiosity, who could draw her out and remind her to do things like _eat_ and _sleep_ when she drifted, lost in the music of the numbers. Her algorithms would revolutionize the way Erebor did business, but first they had to get her out of the VA hospital...

Gloin would be easy, the firecracker venture capitalist could be easily prodded into attending a conference where Thorin would also be, and they would take care of the rest themselves. Gloin was beginning to think of changing to a lower-pressure job, being in charge of investing in innovation for Erebor would suit her perfectly.

Oin – some things never changed – the doctor might not be easy to hook up with anyone. He didn't want to _injure_ anyone to send them to Oin, but if that's what it took he would do it. Erebor needed a company doctor who would respect his patients, and not put up with any nonsense.

The old man nodded to himself as he watched the party in the house for just a moment longer, watched the open joy on the faces of his old friends, when they had all of them been so closed and so _lonely_ for so long.

He could knock on the door and join them, but revealing himself would not serve his purposes.

Not this time.

His smile was a little wistful as he blew out a big cloud of smoke and walked away... and if the smoke turned to moths that fluttered around and around his tophat before dissipating, it was too dark out to see them.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading. I had a lot of fun writing this one.  
> I can be found on Tumblr - thorinsmut.tumblr.com if you want to say hi or chat it up or whatever. 
> 
> I am also open to people writing in this AU I have made. I intentionally left a lot of it blank, so if anyone want to fill in, you can just chat me up and I'll tell you what I know and let you go wild. All I ask is that you cite this fic as the inspiration. 
> 
> I heart you all so much,  
> -TS

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fairy Tale Ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/916545) by [Judayre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judayre/pseuds/Judayre)




End file.
